The Beginning
by Klenevieve
Summary: I don't want you guys to think I've stopped writing. I've been writing, and this is a preview of what I've been working on, though none of these characters actually come from the show. These are all OCs, and I'm sorry for that, but it does relate to my other stories. I do plan to keep writing, despite the fact that TVD and TO are over. I hope you like this! I plan to make more!


I was jumping from roof to roof, looking down at all the humans. They didn't have to live part human, part wolf like my brother and I. Our parents were Fenrisulfr and Leto. Right now I was being followed by my brother.

"Lupus! You know we're not supposed to be here!" Sirius said, catching up with me.

"I can't help it! Look at them. They're amazing."

"Dad said-" I laughed.

"I know what Dad said. Don't tell me you're not curious. You're always curious about everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that we need to leave." I sighed as I jumped to another roof, one where the Romans were coming out stumbling. "I wonder what's in there." I said, sniffing before yanking my head back. "Yuck! That reeks!" I turned around, sweeping Sirius with my white tail. Sirius closed his eyes and sneezed. "Let's go."

"Finally." Sirius said.

I was hopping roofs and was about to jump down when I saw a beautiful woman. She was being shoved too and fro by the rowdy crowd. She was clearly trying to get paid for those things she was handing out. When they realized they had to give something to her to get what she had, they gave her a mean look and left her be. I tilted my head to the side as another woman came and grabbed the first woman by the wrist. I tilted my head to the other side as I watched her get dragged away.

My gaze was averted when I felt teeth gently tug at my neck fur. "Brother, come on." Sirius said through my white fur. His fur was black, black as midnight. He was practically invisible at night. I was better at hunting in the winters. There was more snow around.

I yanked from his jaws and walked to the edge before leaping down neatly onto my paws. Sirius landed neatly behind me and started nudging me forward. My younger brother can be annoying sometimes.

I walked forward before trotting before loping and then galloping away from the Roman city and back toward what I learned they called 'the wild'.

…

We were now on our own in the wild. Mom and Dad had passed away. I was currently sniffing around for my brother, who's curiosity had gotten the better of him again. He has taken to sniffing around plants and experimenting with them. He's learned how to heal minor cuts and bruises. That wasn't good enough for him though. He was still curious about all the plants around us.

I got distracted by the scent of caribou and started following that scent instead of my brother's faint one. I found a herd of caribou and started circling them. When they were filled with unease, they began to run. That's when the hunt started. I fell behind to look for sickly caribou and latched onto that one.

I separated it from the herd and grabbed onto its hind leg, its front leg, its side, even its neck. After every few feet, it would kick me off and keep running, trying to get back to its herd but I got in the way every time. When it was finally down, I dug in and began to eat my fill, knowing what was left would be eaten by the foxes and coyotes and other animals.

I had just finished when I noticed two different wolves hanging around. I grinned at them and they acknowledged my presence, waiting for their turn. I was happy to let them have the carcass but a cougar had walked up, ready to fight for the food. I guess it's time to see if I can take on a cougar.

I've been testing my strength against other animals to see what I could and what I could not take on. So far I've been able to take on moose, caribou, deer, rabbits, and coyotes. Once I'd accidentally taken on a baby caribou or deer because while they were running, I'd mistaken it for an adult because unless I was right up on it, I couldn't tell the size difference. I've made sure to never make that mistake again.

I turned my gaze onto the cougar and gave it an aggressive snarl. It came charging at me and I, in surprise, turned tail and went running away. I ran away quite a bit before turning around to check on the cougar since I'd stopped being followed. My ears drooped immediately. That cougar had started chasing those wolves I wanted to give the carcass to. They were quite a ways away. I kicked up my feet and started running as fast as my legs could take me as the cougar started catching up to the females.

Right before the cougar could bite into the gray and black wolf, I tackled the cougar and bit into its side like I would the caribou. It turned its head to me and gave out an angry cat noise as the she wolf got away and it turned its attention back on me. It tried to buck me off but I held on as tight as possible as I watched the girls run away. When they'd gotten far enough away, the cougar had succeeded in throwing me off and I slid back. It turned toward me and attacked me with one of its big claws.

I quickly turned and ran, keeping an eye on the she wolves until they were out of sight. The cougar was still on my tail but was falling behind. I got away quite a bit and heard the cougar stop chasing me. I turned and howled in delight. I heard my brother's far off howl back.

I ignored him and followed my scent back to where I'd saved that female and then started tracking them. I found them after an hour or two. They were lazying about, watching nature pass them by. The gray and black one looked up, gasping, tensing. I stopped where I stood, paw in the air.

"Hold on, I'm not here to hurt you. I was the one who saved you. Remember?" The gray wolf snarled at me.

"You know this guy Shiandria?"

"Yes, I do. I've seen him before." The other stopped baring her teeth and just watched us quietly. "Hi." My mouth quickly became dry. We were meeting.

"H-hi." I said. She giggled.

"Cougar got your tongue?" I chuckled.

"My name's Lupus." She stood up and rubbed herself under my chin, and I gulped.

"My name's Shiandria."

"I-i… it's nice to meet you. How are you?"

"Glad I got away from the cougar. Mariana was turning back but it was clear she wouldn't make it in time. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You know, that carcass was meant for you."

"Oh? Well thanks for the gesture. Too bad it was ruined. You know, I could use a man who's not afraid to take on anything. That'd be great, especially when having pups."

"Pups? Sounds great." She giggled.

"I'm thinking… six. Six would be the perfect number."

"Six pups sounds great." Both of them laughed at me, but then Mariana's ears perked up and she fled. Shiandria looked behind her and fled too. I frowned. I lost her once, I'm not losing her again! I chased after them.

When we came to a halt, I licked her face and this time she started stuttering. "Lupus, I think I might be in love." She said. We started talking until Mariana ran off again.

"Shiandria, please, stay." I begged her as I noticed other wolves come running toward us. However, she ran.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" She called. I turned on the incoming wolves, furious. I snapped at them before realizing they were looking to talk to me too. They backed up and I growled at them and they stopped being interested in me. I chased after Shiandria again and this time she decided to stay.

"Mariana-"

"Don't Shiandria. I'll be okay. In fact, I might come visit you two." Shiandria licked Mariana's face and they said their farewells.

"You're welcome any time, Mariana." I said, smiling. With that Mariana ran off again as those wolves came chasing toward us. I shoved Shiandria and she started running and I attacked the wolf who had just jumped in to bite her before letting them go and chasing after her.

"You're so very brave, Lupus." She said as we ran.

"Not really." I replied before howling. My brother's howl came closer.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

"My brother." I replied.

"Brother? So you're not alone?" I shook my head.

"No."

…

(Sirius)

I was sniffing around in a pile of herbs when I heard three wolves come over. I looked up slowly, not eager to take my attention from my herbs I'd found. They were females. One was gray, one was brown, and one was red. I talked to them a bit as I sniffed through my herbs.

"How are you?"

"Fine." The brown one said.

"That's good." I made small talk and was about to scoop up my pile, satisfied with their smells, when the brown run went running away. I felt downhearted. I'd liked her. I turned my head and saw that she'd chased a wolf away from me. I flicked an ear, curious.

"How do you have more interest in a pile of grass than a wolf who's about to bite off your hide?"

"Oh. Is that what he wanted?" She giggled, smiling.

"Yes, that's what he wanted. Don't worry. I saved you."

"Thank you. These aren't just a pile of leaves. This one-" I pulled it out of the pile. "-will help to stop itching. This one, when mushed into a pulp, will help stop the spread of infection. This one will help you cough up something bad you might have ate."

"Wow. You know a lot don't you? Do you have proof?" I tilted my head to her.

"Do you have anything that ails you?"

"I was bit by ants earlier, my muzzle still burns." I dug through my pile, mushed up my herb and rubbed some of it into her muzzle. She sighed in relief, and her eyes closed half way in delight. "Wow. I didn't know grass could be so useful."

"It's not just grass. They have their own unique name." She was about to reply when I heard Lupus howl a second time. It's time to go see my older brother. I howled back to tell him I was coming. I picked up my herbs and turned to leave. I felt teeth dig gently into my tail.

"Can I come with you?" I nodded and we ran toward Lupus.

…

I couldn't understand the way Lupus looked at Shiandria. Shiandria had become a part of our family. The wolf I'd met would come and go. I was getting less and less attention from him, which only made me feel jealous and a bit hurt.

Lupus would bend over backwards if it would please her. I started taking more and more walks to collect herbs. Sometimes I'd actually not come back with herbs. Lupus didn't even care that sometimes I'd come home later than usual. One time I came back at dark and they were sleeping together.

I started to spend more and more time with Maria, which I learned was the name of the brown wolf I'd become fast friends with. When winter was coming, she started coming over until she just started sleeping at our den, which Lupus didn't even care let alone notice.

It was only one day in the beginning of winter that I realized what had come over Lupus. He was in love. I'd started doing the same with Maria until one day I found myself saying something to her.

"I love you Maria." She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too Sirius." We had fallen in love. I had at first felt like a fool for saying it but with her saying it back, I felt my heart lift with joy. I ended up treating her almost the same way Lupus treated Shiandria.


End file.
